gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Doug skulls marines
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Skull's Marines/@comment-Doug skulls marines-20110225230034 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Stpehen (Talk) 23:01, February 25, 2011 Ahoy! Ahoy I'm Simon Treasurehawk. Lately I've been reading your pages and they are misplaced. Here's what you need to do. #Add the page My life to your user page which is here. #Add the Skulls friend page to the Doug pirate page I made for you. #Also, add the Doug is kidnapped page to the Doug page. Thankyou for contibuting! ~ General Simon Treasurehawk Greetings! Greetings, my friend. I am King John Breasly of England. We may have met before. Thank you very much for your addition to The Lord's Blade. I was very appreciative! If you ever need help, feel free to leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back as soon as possible. I hope you have fun! King John Breasly '' 01:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hey mate, im glad to see your on the wikia :D Haha i see your pretty active too. That's pretty kool, btw i like ur username on here too xD lol. Anyways if you need anyhelp message me or just ask me on potco. 02:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Can you stop reverting everything? It is just your getting edits for nothing. Don't revert comments. - Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey I delete your skull is awesome poage but i made you a blog. The Blog - King Darkskull Bur of Userboxes and FAOTW. Your pages You need to stop putting the words "my" and "our" and "me" in the titles of your pages. This wikia has other people on it, so respect them. It's not Doug's Wikia. It's the POTCO Players Wikia! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 00:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New guild All members in Skull's Bootcamp must report to Capt. Skull X to join his new guild. Spread the word.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey